Eternity
by Promise me you won't scream
Summary: What if Hamuko met Minato in the Great Seal? How would a meeting between the two protagonists under such dire circumstances go?


Eternity

 _I was inspired to write this by a picture I found ( /post/my-art-persona-3-minato-arisato-minako-arisato-hamuko-arisato-makoto-yuki-just-a/88183218262) and it's my first shot at writing something Persona related. Sorry if it's OOC, I'm not great with their personalities since I only really have the movies to go by (and the 3rd and 4th still aren't out, damn it) so I might get stuff very wrong. Either way, this is a what-if both Minato and Hamuko were stuck in the great seal together? Hope you like. Please leave feedback :)_

* * *

This was the very last thing that Hamuko Arisato had expected to see in her diminishing life, and nothing could have possibly prepared her unsuspecting mind for it.

She had knowingly given her life in exchange for the sealing of Nyx on the 31st of January, holding her wish to live until she could graduate on the 5th of March. But she expected that once her life was taken and she'd be trapped within the seal that she would be chained alone. However, she was completely wrong.

As consciousness returned to the brunette, she came to the horrific realization that she wasn't the only human confined within the seal. A boy with navy hair lay unconscious about ten meters away from her, wearing the same shackles as she did. It didn't take her more than a minute to realize that he had shared the same fate as she had.

"One soul wasn't enough after all" He joked softly, waking from his stupor and rising tiredly without opening his eyes. Only when he sat up did he open his cloudy grey eyes, meeting her gaze dead on. She found something strangely bewitching in his stare, but also something comforting.

"Who are you?" Hamuko asked in utter seriousness, her innocent red eyes not straying.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've been gone for a long time now, so nobody would remember me anyways. Not that they'd be able to, even if they wanted to, since someone else took my place. And that would be... you..." He responded, eyeing her with curiosity.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand" She replied, her voice unwavering, despite the conflict of emotions going on within her.

"There's no easy way of putting this, but I've been through everything you have, and I know exactly how you feel being here. I know the agony you're feeling inside right now at the thought of never seeing all of the people who you formed links with ever again, and the fear of spending eternity here without the release of death. And I can tell you that for those people, this sacrifice was well worth making." He heart-warmingly told her.

"Then... How long does that mean you've been here for?" Minako asked, failing to hold back her complete shock.

"I'm not sure. I lost track of time a hell of a long time ago, but let's just say I'm sure that the S.E.E.S of my time died a long while back. Their kids and grandkids too, probably. Yet I've not aged a day since I was sealed here." The boy chimed, a false smile spreading on his face.

Hamuko's emotions took over as tears sprang from her eyes and rolled down her porcelain white skin, falling to the white ground where they dissolved instantly. She pulled her evoker from her pocket, holding it to the other's head. This action only caused his fake smile to widen further, and for him to close his eyes and raise his hands in a surrendering motion.

"It's cute that you think I've not tried that already, But really, all those guns are good for is bringing personas forth. They really can't end lives - Not even in a mess of a world such as this." He spoke harrowingly.

This response caused Hamuko to stare at the other fool in shock, as more tears cascaded down her gentle cheeks.

"I got used to the loneliness in here, though. It took a long time... But I did. Don't get me wrong though, I'd give anything to see them again, you know. I bet you would too..." The fool carried on in a rather pathetic attempt to stop the other from crying.

"I guess that now I'm here, you don't have to keep being lonely though. And neither do I, if we have each other." Hamuko uttered, while struggling to hold her voice level due to the emotional wreck she'd been reduced to. The other teenager's face lit up in that instant, as if remembering.

Remembering the joy of being around other people.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Minato Arisato." Minato opened up, flashing her a real smile and offering her a handshake, causing the chains wrapped around his wrists to rattle.

"I'm Hamuko. Let's enjoy eternity together, shall we?" Hamuko responded, returning his smile and handshake.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad for the fools.

* * *

As usual, I've not proofread this so there's more than likely mistakes in it. I apologize to any of of my followers who are waiting for the newest chapter of Karma, because I've lost my Ansatsu Kyoshitsu obsession a little so I might not update that for a while. I may write some more Persona and Devil Survivor related stuff since I really love both Devil Survivor and all of the Persona games so watch out for that!

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
